Odinsons in Highschool
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: 12-year-old Loki Odinson is put in high school two years early… Theon Greyjoy (a junior) picks on him mercilessly – Robb Stark knows it's wrong but doesn't know how to stop his friend. Eventually Loki bursts into tears and runs to his big brother, Thor (a senior). Thor handles the situation.


Title: Odinsons in Highschool

Rating: T

Prompt: 12-year-old Loki Odinson is put in high school two years early… Theon Greyjoy (a junior) picks on him mercilessly – Robb Stark knows it's wrong but doesn't know how to stop his friend. Eventually Loki bursts into tears and runs to his big brother, Thor (a senior). Thor handles the situation.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones or Thor but I am not that lucky.

Odin, Thor and Loki stepped out of the guidance office of the high school both Thor and now Loki attended. Skipping two grades was scary for twelve year old Loki. He only spent one year in middle school to be shoved in an entirely new world where everyone was bigger and older than he was.

"I expect you to do me proud, Loki," Odin said, looking sternly down at Loki. "Stick to your studies."

"Yes, Father," Loki said, looking his father in the one eye he had left. A small smile appeared on Odin's face and he placed a large hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I'll take care of him, Father," Thor spoke up. Thor was happy for his brother and hoped he could get Loki to help with his science and math projects.

"I know you will, son." Odin answered, looking at his eldest for a moment before nodding at them both and leaving.

"Come on, Loki," Thor said. "I'll show you to your first class." Thor led Loki through the crowds and to Loki's history class. "Hey, Stark!" Thor called, spotting the other student already in the classroom. "You have Biology after this with Fandral, right?"

"Sure do," Robb Stark answered, sitting next to his friend Theon Greyjoy.

"Would you mind showing my smart brother here to the class after History?" Thor asked with a smile.

"Of course," Robb said, immediately, giving Loki a friendly smile. "You want to sit with us?" Loki looked uncertainly to Thor and at his brother's nod sat in between Theon and Robb.

"Remember Father's words, little brother," Thor said. "I'll see you at lunch."

"I will Thor," Loki said, smiling at his older brother. Thor nodded and left the class room, leaving his brother behind.

"So, Shorty, you're really smart, huh?" Theon stated and Loki frowned at him, not particularly liking the new nickname. "Maybe you could help me out by doing my homework," Theon continued, eyeing him.

"Theon." Robb shook his head, rolling his eyes as the teacher walked in.

"What?" Theon smirked, raising a brow at Loki. "You're a nerd, aren't you?"

"I'm not a nerd," Loki snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Aww," Theon laughed, continuing to tease him. "Do we have a crybaby?"

At his side Robb bit his lip, knowing he should stop Theon but not knowing exactly how.

"Stop," Loki said, feeling upset.

Theon didn't though. The older boy continued to tease Loki throughout the class until the bell rung.

"Let's go," Robb said to Loki, sighing some once Theon had left the room, noting that Loki was practically in tears.

"Thor," Loki said, rubbing his eyes. "I want Thor now."

Robb hesitated for only a moment. Thor was in gym right now, Robb knew. And so was Theon. "Okay," he sighed, seeing the younger boy was only just holding it together. "Thor's on our way to Biology."

Sniffling some, Loki nodded, following him from the room and through the hallways. Almost as soon as they entered the boy's locker rooms, Thor looked up and saw them.

"Loki?" Thor asked, standing, his expression confused. At the sight of his older brother Loki burst into tears and ran into his arms. "What's wrong, brother?" Thor asked, alarmed, automatically wrapping his arms around him.

"Theon was making fun of me," Loki admitted, crying. "Calling me names and saying I had to do his homework."

At his words Thor turned to Robb, angry, and Robb looked down, unable to meet his gaze, knowing he should have stopped his friend.

"Listen to me, little brother," Thor said, bending down to Loki's level. "After I have my chat with him he will not call you names or tell you to do his homework again. Alright?"

"Okay," Loki sniffed, feeling better just by being in his brother's reassuring presence.

"Good," Thor said, ruffling his hair. "Get to class, brother." Loki nodded and over his head Thor met Robb's eyes again and Robb nodded, leading Loki out when the younger boy turned reluctantly back to him.

Theon had already left the locker room and was in the gymnasium and, grimly, Thor followed. They were playing dodgeball and Thor quickly made sure he was on the same team. They started the game, Thor unable to help laughing as immediately someone tried to get him. He easily caught the ball though, grinning. "Here you go Greyjoy," he said, throwing the ball full force into Theon's stomach.

Theon caught it with a groan and Thor clapped him on the back hard. "You alright there?" he asked roughly.

"Yeah," Theon gasped, doubled over.

"Good," Thor said, grabbing a handful of Theon's shirt and yanking him upright. "Watch what you say to my brother or that very well might change if you get my meaning," he growled, meeting Theon's eyes squarely.

"Your brother?" Theon asked, unable to look the larger student in the eyes.

"That's right. Do your own home work, Greyjoy," Thor snarled, releasing him with a shove and moving aside just as the ball hit Theon, making him out of the game.

Theon groaned and sat with the other students. He knew it was a bad idea to mess with the kid but it had been so easy. He didn't mean to hurt the kid's feelings so bad. Thinking on his actions Theon didn't want to be on Thor's bad side ever again.

Theon, from that day onward, never teased Loki Odinson again.


End file.
